Lost
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Inuyasha once again runs off after Kikyo leaving Kagome depressed. Kagome leaves the group to go for a walk. While walking she starts to question who she is. Will Inuyasha save her? Read and find out. Remeber to review please! new stori ideas at end!


Sakura: Hey everyone this idea just popped into my head one day while I was in summer school. I would also like to thank Kimi4Life for helping me on the spelling and grammar. Thanks a ton Kimi4Life!

Yukito: You know you should be working on Power of Love.

Sakura: Yeah I know but I just had to write this one out.

Yukito: (looks around room and sees Inuyasha pictures, tapes, DVDs, manga, and a poster) Looks like we still don't own Inuyasha so don't sue us.

Sakura: Well I hope you enjoy this story and please remember to review, I will even accept flames.

Yukito: Enjoy!

Lost

"Inuyasha, can we please stop for the night?" Kagome asked. The group has been walking all day in the hopes of finding a Jewel Shard but it was now twilight and they had come up empty handed.

"No! We haven't found a single Jewel Shard or any new leads to Naraku. We're going to continue," Inuyasha growled out, glaring back at Kagome.

"Come on, it's almost dark out. We can't keep going," Kagome snapped, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Here they go again," Miroku whispered to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

"When will he ever learn," Shippo sighed from Miroku's shoulders.

"We can't stop! We have to…" Inuyasha yelled trailing off as he looked at the tree tops. Kagome glanced up and frowned for overhead were Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and saw him running off into the forest without a backwards glance.

"That idiot," Shippo growled out, glaring at the half-demons back.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, walking over to Kagome's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well let's set up camp then," Kagome said, turning to everyone and giving them a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, worried for her friend as Miroku gathered some firewood and built a fire.

"Yes, I'm positive," Kagome said, setting out her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha is an idiot," Shippo repeated, sitting on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"I'm sure Inuyasha must have a good reason for going off to meet with Lady Kikyo," Miroku said, sitting next to Sango, his hand going behind her to stroke her bottom.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled, slapping his cheek.

"Idiot," Shippo said, shacking his head.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kagome said, standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked making sure Miroku was far away from her, slowly petting Kirara's head.

"No, I just want to be alone," Kagome said sadly, before turning and walking into the forest, forgetting to grab her bow and arrows.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running after her only to be caught by Miroku by his tale. "Let me go! Kagome needs me!"

"Shippo, we're all worried about Kagome but she said she needed some time alone. So let's just leave her alone," Miroku said, setting Shippo down next to Sango.

"Okay," Shippo said sadly, glancing at where Kagome had disappeared. _Come back soon, Mamma, _Shippo thought.

**With Kagome**

"Why does he always go after Kikyo? He knows how much it hurts me," Kagome said, walking deeper into the forest, not looking where she was going.

"Why does her love her? I'm alive and not a fucking pile of clay!" Kagome said, getting angry. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"I accept all of him, human, demon, and half-demon, Kikyo only wanted his human side."

"Does he see me as Kikyo or Kagome? I know I'm Kikyo's reincarnation but does he just see me as Kikyo and not Kagome?" Kagome questioned herself as she continued walking on without direction.

"Kikyo and I do look alike but our personalities are different…aren't they?" Kagome asked confused.

"But maybe I am Kikyo and not Kagome, after all Kagome couldn't do the things I've done," Kagome or Kikyo said.

"We have the same hair and eyes after all. Also at that last village the headman said…" Kagome/Kikyo said, trailing off.

**Flashback**

The group had just finished slaying a demon, that had two Jewel Shards and had been plaguing a village, when the headman came out to thank them.

"Thank you for all you're hard work, but I shouldn't expect anything less from Lady Kikyo's group," he said, walking up the Kagome and bowing low.

"AH…but I'm not," Kagome said, looking to the others for help. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Of course you are, no one is as powerful as Lady Kikyo," the headman said. "Thank you a hundred times for saving our village."

"But I didn't do anything. Besides I'm not Kikyo," Kagome said, embarrassed.

"Of course you are Kikyo. I have heard that you came back after dieing fifty years ago and now I see that those rumors were true. You're still as beautiful as ever," the headman said, smiling at Kagome.

"Umm…it was no problem," Kagome said, smiling slightly.

"Still as sincere as ever. Good luck to you Lady Kikyo," the headman said before heading back to his village, leaving a confused Kagome in his wake.

**End flashback**

"Maybe he was right, maybe I am Kikyo. Maybe Kagome never existed, my mom was wrong when she named me…it should have been Kikyo not Kagome," Kagome/Kikyo (Whoever) said continuing to walk blindly, exiting the forest and onto a cliff.

"Kagome never existed it has always been Kikyo…right?" she wondered, her brown eyes glazed over as she walked closer to the cliff's edge.

"At almost every village we visit they say I'm Kikyo but who am I really? Kikyo or Kagome?" she asked, just inches away from the cliff's edge.

"Was I ever really Kagome to begin with?" she asked, mere centimeters away from the edge, small rocks falling off the edge. "Or was there only Kikyo?"

"I don't know who I am anymore," Kagome said, tears falling silently down her face as she took that final step off the cliff.

The air rushed up to greet her as her body was pushed down by the force of gravity. She realized what had happened and grabbed onto the cliff, her legs dangling in the air as small rocks fell into the river below.

"INU-" she started to yell before silencing herself. "I can't rely on him anymore. I can't hold onto him, my home, or myself anymore. So why am I holding onto this cliff?" she whispered, tears streaming out of her chocolate eyes as she started to lift her hands.

"Kagome! Where are you?" a voice yelled from above.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she said shocked. _Why would he come here? Wasn't he with her? _She thought confused.

"Kagome! Where the fuck are you?" Inuyasha yelled, nearing the end of the cliff.

_Am I really Kagome? _She thought her grip on the cliff faltering. "Inuyasha I'm over here," she sad quietly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to the cliff's edge. "Just hold on I'll get you!" Inuyasha reached for Kagome/Kikyo's hands when a sacred arrow flew out of the trees and hit the cliff, causing the cliff's edge to give way. Kagome/Kikyo looked on in shock as the cliff she was hanging onto broke away, allowing her to once again to feel the rush of air as she started to fall towards the raging river below. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, hoisting her back up. He wrapped her into his embrace before carrying her over to the forests edge. Inuyasha leaned back against a tree, with her still in his arms, forgetting about the arrow that had broken the cliff.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened? Idiot, why where you out here alone? You could have been killed! You don't even have your bow and arrows!" Inuyasha said, cradling her close.

"Am I Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you're Kagome, idiot," Inuyasha said.

"No she isn't," a cold voice said from their left. "She's me."

Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Kikyo (Sakura: aka dirt bag or clay pot whatever one you like) standing there, her bow ready with an arrow pointed at Inuyasha's heart. Kagome/Kikyo (a.n. she is still confused) looked over at Kikyo and froze. "What are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled out, glaring at Kikyo as his grip around Kagome/Kikyo tightened.

"My reincarnation doesn't know who she is anymore, so I answered her question for her," Kikyo said calmly, her arrow still aimed at Inuyasha's heart.

"Kagome is Kagome; she isn't you or anyone else!" Inuyasha growled out, getting to his feet and pushing Kagome/Kikyo behind him.

"You heard the headman at the last village, she is me," Kikyo said and evil glint in her cold brown orbs. "Now Inuyasha leave my reincarnation and come to me. It is time for us to go to hell together as you promised."

"No, I will not go with you. The Kikyo I knew would never do this," Inuyasha said.

"You choose my copy over me?" Kikyo spat, tightening her grip on her bow.

"She's not your copy and never was! She also likes me as I am, you wanted me to become a human," Inuyasha said before turning to Kagome. "Kagome stay back, we'll talk after this okay?"

"Okay Inuyasha," Kagome said. _Is Inuyasha right? Am I really just Kagome? _She questioned herself as she watched Inuyasha draw the Tetsusaiga. _Why is he fighting her…me…doesn't he love her?_

"So this is your choice. You choose to fight me?" Kikyo asked, glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'll do more then fight you. I'll kill you for hurting Kagome," Inuyasha said, pointing the Tetsusaiga at Kikyo.

"As if you, a mere half-demon, could kill me, a Priestess," Kikyo said, releasing her arrow. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Kagome, go hide in the trees," Inuyasha ordered, setting Kagome down on her feet, never taking his eyes off Kikyo.

"Okay," Kagome said before running behind a tree.

"Oh how sweet, you want to protect that Bitch," Kikyo said, laughing as she drew another arrow.

"Kagome may be a Bitch but she's _my _Bitch," Inuyasha said.

_Does he mean that? _Kagome thought blushing a deep red.

"You will go to hell with me. That thing, my reincarnation, does not belong here. She is not from this time," Kikyo said, firing her arrow.

Inuyasha dodged the sacred arrow by inches before turning to Kikyo his yellow eyes blazing. "She belongs by my side. It's you who doesn't belong here! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming Tetsusaiga into the ground. Kikyo fired another arrow into the Wind Scar, dissipating it.

"As if a demonic attack could kill me," Kikyo replied, before shooting an arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to dodge the arrow but was too slow and it pierced his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Stay back! This is nothing. Besides I promised to protect you and that means killing his witch," Inuyasha said, summoning the Wind Scar once more.

"Didn't I already tell you that wouldn't work?" Kikyo said firing yet another arrow into the attack…only nothing happened. "What is th?" Kikyo yelled before the attack engulfed her.

When the dust settled all that was left of Kikyo was her bow and hair ribbon. "Thank you for freeing me Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice echoed from behind him. Inuyasha quickly turned around and saw Kikyo's spirit standing next to Kagome.

"Kikyo is that really you?" Inuyasha asked, putting the Tetsusaiga away.

"Yes. I am sorry for putting you and Kagome through so much pain," Kikyo said sadly, her eyes filled with remorse.

"Kikyo it isn't your fault but what will happen to you now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will rejoin the rest of my soul in Kagome's body. Do not worry Inuyasha, I will be at peace as I was before I was resurrected," Kikyo said before turning to face Kagome.

"Kagome, I am sorry for all I have done," Kikyo said sincerely, grabbing Kagome's hands.

"It's okay Kikyo, I do not blame you," Kagome said smiling.

"Never forget that you are Kagome not anyone else. And please take my bow and ribbon and keep them with you. The bow was meant to be yours after all," Kikyo whispered for only Kagome to hear. "My magical sister."

"Thank you Kikyo, my sister, I will always remember you and take good care of your bow," Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged Kikyo before she disappeared into her body.

_Do not worry Kagome, I will never truly leave you, you can always talk to me or ask for advice. Besides I am happy for you and Inuyasha, _Kikyo's voice echoed from inside Kagome's head.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping Kagome in a tight embrace.

"I am now," Kagome said removing herself from Inuyasha's embrace to go grab Kikyo's bow and hair ribbon, tying the ribbon onto her arm for now, before returning to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome what were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked her, pulling her back into his arms. "I could have lost you."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said, moving her head so she could look up at Inuyasha.

"It's okay, but what were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome an arms distance away, his yellow eyes gazing into her chocolate ones.

"I was thinking about how you love Kikyo. I started wondering who everyone really sees me as then I started to question who I really am," Kagome whispered sadly, her chocolate orbs gazing far away.

"Kagome how could you think that?" Inuyasha asked angrily, his yellow eyes glaring at Kagome.

"It's just that everyone was saying how I am Kikyo, even that headman," Kagome said softly. "Maybe they're right."

"No, you're your own person. Never question that again, you hear me, Bitch. I love you too much to lose you now," Inuyasha whispered, pulling Kagome close.

"Inuyasha do you mean it?" Kagome asked her voice filled with hope.

"Yes, I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha asked, gazing at Kagome lovingly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome said, tears falling. Inuyasha loosened his hold on Kagome and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her rosy lips.

"Kagome…when we kill Naraku will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked nervously, once they separated.

"Yes! I would love to be your mate!" Kagome yelled, hugging Inuyasha before he leaned down and kissed Kagome once again this time more passionately.

"We better head back. That runt is probably worried about you. Speaking of him…are you going to adopt him?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at Kagome.

"I've been thinking about it," Kagome admitted, blushing a light pink.

"You should, Kami, he already thinks of you as his mom. Besides he needs someone to take care of him. Kami knows how you keep him in line," Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up bridal style, her new bow in her hands.

"You do know that that means you'll be his dad," Kagome said, her eyes twinkling up at him.

"That's fine, the runts growing on me anyways," Inuyasha said before running off in the direction of camp.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It seems that something happened," Miroku said a perverted grin on his face as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the clearing.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled, slamming Hiraikotsu on his head, before turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm happy to see you two got together."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said, leaning into Inuyasha, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, launching himself into Kagome's arms. "I was so worried about you! I wanted to come after you but Miroku wouldn't let me!"

"It's okay Shippo. Inuyasha came and saved me," Kagome said, holding Shippo close as she sat down at the fire sitting opposite of Sango. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Saved?" Sango and Miroku asked, confused. Kagome and Inuyasha explained everything but the part about Inuyasha asking Kagome to be his mate, to the group, leaving Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shocked.

"Kikyo's dead?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's dead," Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome close.

"But she's not completely gone," Kagome said smiling.

"Nani?" Everyone asked shocked.

"She's with me. I can even talk to her. Besides she gave me her bow and hair ribbon," Kagome said smiling, as she touched the bow on her shoulder, the hair ribbon on her wrists glowing slightly.

"…Okay," Sango said looking at Kagome.

"Did anything else happen?" Miroku asked a perverted grin back on his face.

"Well…um…" Kagome said, blushing a deep red before looking up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome agreed to me my mate once we kill Naraku. Anyone got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped glaring at Miroku and Sango, scared that they wouldn't accept that.

"Absolutely not, in fact we have been waiting for you two stubborn idiots to get together," Miroku said sincerely, smiling at the couple.

"It's about time," Sango said, smiling at Kagome.

"Does that mean you'll stay here with us?" Shippo asked, his green eyes begging Kagome to say yes. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I will be staying here," Kagome said, smiling down at Shippo. Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms again.

"Thank you Mamma," Shippo said before freezing, his eyes widening as he looked up at Kagome. Kagome was smiling sweetly down at Shippo, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. "Umm…I mean…"

"It's okay Shippo," Kagome said, holding Shippo close.

"Then you'll be my Mommy?" Shippo asked hopefully, his bright green eyes gazing up at Kagome.

"Of course, Shippo. Nothing would make me happier," Kagome replied.

"But doesn't that make Inuyasha Shippo's father?" Miroku asked. Shippo glanced worriedly at Inuyasha, who just smirked and rubbed Shippo's head.

"That's right, and don't you forget it," Inuyasha said, smirking at Shippo.

"Papa!" Shippo cried, jumping into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha held Shippo for a minute before handing him over to Kagome.

"Well we should go to bed now," Sango said, standing up and stretching before walking over to the sleeping bag Kagome had given her.

"Yes I agree. Who know s what tomorrow will bring," Miroku said, walking over to a nearby tree and leaning against it, holding his staff close. Kagome and Shippo crawled into her sleeping bag while Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree, glancing around the clearing. He made sure everything was safe before leaning back against the tree.

_I have a pack now. I have to protect them so watch out Naraku, we'll make sure to kill you soon, _Inuyasha thought, glancing down at his mate to be and son who fell right asleep in his moms arms. _Nothing will stop me from killing you Naraku!_

Once everyone fell asleep a lone voice could be heard echoing throughout the clearing, _Do not fear young ones for you will destroy Naraku soon enough, all you have to do is believe in yourself and your friends. I know that you will free me from inside the Jewel. Do not forget that Love is your greatest weapon. _

**The End**

Sakura: Well sorry if the end sucked but I couldn't think of anything else. If you know who the voice is tell me. I have three new Inuyasha story ideas and need to know what one to work on first so I will let you reviewer's choice.

1. Set after chapter 558 of the manga. Kagome is living happily in the feudal era with Inuyasha and one day her great, great (you get the idea) grandfather gets attacked by a snake demon and he goes to a temple to seek help but only Kagome can help him and no one knows where she is so Sango and Kirara go looking for her and find her and Inuyasha together and says that her ancestor is dieing and if she doesn't help him she will disappear and she goes to him but she cannot heal him. They find out that he needs the blood from the demon that poisoned him so they go into the mountains where the snake demon lives to get it but Kagome is slowly starting to disappear and it is a race against time.

2. Kagome's mom was mated to a demon so Kagome and Souta are half-demons but something happened in the past that caused them to flee into her mom's time. Inuyasha is having dreams of a little half-demon girl with black dog ears and a younger version of himself playing but he doesn't know if they are real memories or not. Kagome and Inuyasha use to be the best of friends until she disappeared one day with her family. Kagome gets kidnapped and the spell hiding her true form is removed. The jewel is still incomplete and Naraku is still out to kill them but can they defeat Naraku and also learn the reason why Kagome and her family had to leave years ago?

3. During the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha is fatally injured and he and Kagome share one last moment before he dies. Sango and Miroku have to drag her away from his body but she takes the fire-rat kimono with her as Miroku takes him and burry's him. Unable to deal with his death she is in a state of shock until she decides to return home and never come to the feudal era again. Shippo goes with her while Miroku and Sango decide to live there lives out in the past. Once they get to Kagome's time they pass out on her bed and a week later while cleaning the shrine Kagome meets Inuyasha's reincarnation and Sango and Miroku's reincarnations too and they have full memory of what happened in the past. What will happen when they decide to transfer to Kagome's school?

Yukito: Well please tell us what one you want to see first. As you can tell all of them will be long. Also be on the lookout for a new Choices chapter. Kaly and Kagerou are in the feudal era and Kaly has a new sword!

Sakura: Please review and tell us if you like Lost! Ja Ne!


End file.
